Noch etwas Selbstgebrannten?
by Violinchen
Summary: Dracos Junggesellenabschied. Organisiert von Harry und Ron. Und als könnte es nicht noch schlimmer werden, geht Lucius allen mit seinem neuen Hobby auf die Nerven. Total OOC, was Lustiges für Zwischendurch


**Disclaimer: **Wie immer, die Figuren gehören der hoch geschätzten JKR! Ich leihe sie mir nur ein bisschen aus und schicke sie mit meiner Fantasie auf reisen. Bis auf den Spaß daran und den Reviews bekomme ich nichts dafür!**  
><strong>

**Noch etwas Selbstgebrannten?**

Harry Potter ließ sich aufseufzend auf einen Barhocker neben Draco Malfoy sinken und vergrub den Kopf in seinen Armen. Sein Sitznachbar beobachtete ihn amüsiert und nahm einen weiteren Schluck Whiskey.

„Ehrlich, Malfoy, wenn dein Vater noch einmal ankommt und versucht, mir seinen Selbstgebrannten anzudrehen, dann laufe ich schreiend im Kreis und schlage die Einrichtung kurz und klein!", stöhnte der Junge-der-überlebt-hatte.

Draco ließ den bernsteinfarbenen Hochprozentigen aus Dumbledores renommierter Sammlung in dem Glas kreisen.

„Erzähl mir was Neues, Potter.", antwortete er und es schwang ein dezent generv ter Unterton mit. „Ich habe dich von Anfang an gewarnt, was passiert, wenn du ihn einlädst."

Harry hob leidend den Kopf und schenkte ihm einen verzweifelten Blick aus seinen grünen Augen, die mittlerweile leicht rot geädert waren. Interessant, die ganze Trinkerei schien dem Helden der Zaubererwelt mittlerweile zuzusetzen.

„Ich dachte, es wäre… _höflich_. Morgen ist doch schließlich dein großer Tag. Und es wäre doch eine nette Geste, wenn dein Vater auf deinem Junggesellenabschied auftaucht, bevor du dich für den Rest deines Lebens an eine Muggelgeborene bindest. Aber dieser _Selbstgebrannte_!"

Der einzige Sohn von Lucius Malfoy grinste.

„Deine guten Absichten in Ehren, Potter, aber du hast leider keinem von uns einen Gefallen getan."

Sie beobachteten, wie ein etwas alkoholisierter Seamus Finnigan stolpernd versuchte, möglichste viel Abstand zwischen sich und einen überaus ambitionierten Lucius, der sich alle Mühe gab, seinen Schnaps anzupreisen, zu bringen. Doch alle Bemühungen waren umsonst und Lucius holte den angeschlagenen Seamus ein und kredenzte ihm freudestrahlend ein Gläschen.

„Probieren Sie doch ruhig!", hörten sie, wie er versuchte, sein Gegenüber zu ermuntern. „Habe ich selbst gebrannt, ganz alleine ohne Zauberei, nach Muggelart. Ja, ich habe in einem der Keller eine kleine Schnapsbrennerei einbauen lassen, mit allem nötigen Schnickschnack. Faszinierend, diese Muggel! Und es schmeckt ganz hervorragend, brennt ein bisschen wenn es die Kehle hinunterrinnt, aber hervorragende Qualität, das sage ich Ihnen! Exquisit! Ich hätte ja große Lust, einen kleinen Handel damit anzufangen, Sie wissen schon, ein paar Flaschen mit meinem Wappen drauf verkaufen. Aber Narcissa ist von dieser Idee nicht so angetan…"

Harry warf Draco einen entnervten Blick zu. Dieser grinste und hob seinen Whiskey, um ihm zuzuprosten.

„Willkommen in meiner Welt, Potter!"

„Ernsthaft, Malfoy?", fragte er ihn entgeistert. „Wie kam dein Vater eigentlich auf die Idee, selbst Schnaps zu brennen?"

Der zukünftige Bräutigam setzte sein mittlerweile leeres Whiskeyglas ab und angelte nach der Flasche, um nachzufüllen. Ohne auf Harrys Proteste zu hören, schenkte er ihm auch großzügig nach.

„Lustige Geschichte eigentlich. Meine Eltern haben sich mit Hermines Eltern getroffen und Michael hatte zu unser aller Leid eine Flasche Schnaps zu Hause. Selbstgebrannter natürlich, irgendein Souvenir aus ihrem letzten Österreichurlaub. Jedenfalls hat mein lieber Herr Vater zu viel Geschmack an dem Gebräu gefunden und hatte irgendwann die fixe Idee entwickelt, das Ganze selbst zu versuchen. Und jetzt hat er ein Hobby, das alle anderen in den Wahnsinn treibt! Er hat meiner Mutter auch allen ernstes vorgeschlagen, den nächsten Urlaub nicht in Frankreich zu verbringen, sondern lieber in die Steiermark zu fahren, damit er seinen Vorrat an Zirbenzapfen aufstocken kann."

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig und mit offenem Mund an. Zugegeben, der Mann, der sie alle von Voldemort und seiner Horde gehirnambutierter Anhänger gerettet hatte, sah im Moment nicht gerade intelligent aus.

„Zirbenzapfen?", wiederholte er.

Draco genehmigte sich einen weiteren Schluck.

„Ja.", bestätigte er. „Für Zirbenschnaps. Oder Zirbi, wie er selbst ihn liebevoll nennt."

Sein Trinkkumpan zog eine mitfühlende Grimasse.

„Noch etwas Selbstgebrannten?", hörten sie Malfoy Senior in ihrer Nähe flöten.

„Aber bis auf Snape rührt das Zeug doch ohnehin keiner an!"

„Du sagst es.", pflichtete ihm Draco bei.

Hogwarts Tränkemeister hatte sich mittlerweile in Lucius Umgebung eingefunden und sprach dem Schnaps zu. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Gästen wirkte er frisch und nicht im mindesten angetrunken, dabei hatte er mehr Kurze als alle anderen gekippt. Der einzige Hinweis auf seinen Alkoholkonsum an diesem Abend war das befremdliche Lächeln, das seine Mundwinkel zierte und Menschen, die ihn kannten, eher verstörte, als beruhigte. Severus Snape war nicht bekannt davor zu lachen oder eine freundliche Miene zu verziehen.

Um Lucius und seine Flasche Selbstgebrannten hatte sich mittlerweile ein Traube aus rotköpfigen Gesellen gebildet. Die Weasleys waren alle darauf versessen, den guten Tropfen, den der alte Malfoy mit stolzgeschwellter Brust anpries, zu verkosten und sprachen dem Schnaps voller Begeisterung zu.

„Noch ein bisschen Selbstgebrannten?", vernahm man die glückselige Stimme des alten Malfoy. „Es ist doch noch genug da. Ich habe ja ein paar Fläschchen davon mitgebracht, zur Feier des Tages. Mein Sohn heiratet ja nur einmal, nicht wahr?"

Er befand sich in gefährlicher Nähe der Bar und Draco schnappte sich in einem verzweifelten Akt der Selbstrettung die Scotchflasche, die Dumbledore auf den Tresen gestellt hatte. Ohne auf das Etikett zu achten, was ihm einen erbosten Blick von Hogwarts Direktor einbrachte, genehmigte er sich einen tiefen Schluck, ehe er sich seinem Vater zuwandte.

„Vater, amüsierst du dich gut?", brachte er mühevoll hervor.

„Aber ja, Draco, aber ja!", erwiderte Lucius enthusiastisch. „Ich habe ja gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich eingeladen werde! Noch etwas Selbstgebrannten, Mr. Potter?"

Harry machte den verzweifelten Versuch unter dem Tresen durchzutauchen, verschätzte sich aber etwas und landete mit einem lauten Krachen auf dem Boden. Ehe er sich versah, wurde er von Malfoy Senior wieder hochgezogen, auf seinen Barhocker bugstiert und fand sich verstört vor einem randvollen Schnapsglas wieder.

„Trinken Sie nur, trinken Sie nur!"

Aufmunternd schlug ihm der Vater des zukünftigen Bräutigams auf die Schhulter und Harry fügte sich resignierend seinem Schicksal und leerte das Glas auf ex. Der Schnaps brannte wie Feuer und seine Augen begannen zu tränen. Er hustete qualvoll und rang nach Atem.

„Was sagen Sie dazu?"

Erwartungsvoll blickte ihn der Hobbyschnapsbrenner an.

„Ähm… sehr gut. Wirklich, ausgezeichnet, in der Tat.", beeilte er sich, das Gesöff zu loben.

„Falsche Antwort, Potter.", zischte Draco. „Und du willst morgen mein Trauzeuge sein?"

„Wo wir gerade dabei sind, Malfoy. Sollten wir uns nicht langsam mit Vornamen anreden?"

„Ich dachte, das hatten wir schon längst, Potter. Du hast das heute Abend nur irgendwie vergessen."

Harry stierte in das leere Schnapsglas vor sich.

„Stimmt.", sagte er und seine Stimme klang genauso am Ende, wie er aussah. „Dein Vater bringt mich noch schier um den Verstand. Halt, wo willst du hin?"

Er versuchte panisch aufzuspringen, als er sah, dass Draco den Platz neben ihm verlassen hatte.

„Ich gehe. Nach Hause. Diese Party hat mich schon genug Nerven gekostet. Jetzt will ich einfach noch ein paar ruhige Stunden mit meiner zukünftigen Frau verbringen."

„Aber- aber du darfst sie doch nicht sehen, das bringt Unglück!", protestierte Harry wenig erfolgreich und klammerte sich an Dracos Hemdsaum fest. „Du bleibst bis zum Ende und bleibst dann bei Ron und bei mir."

Draco schloss gequält die Augen. Diesen Teil hatte er bislang erfolgreich ausgeblendet. Schlimm genug, dass er morgen nicht nur die Frau seiner Träume heiratete und ihr versprach, den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr zu verbringen, nein, er nahm gleich auch ihre beiden besten Freunde mit, und band sich an Potter und Weasley, für die er, bei aller Liebe zu Hermine, nicht einmal ansatzweise die freundschaftlichen Gefühle aufbringen konnte, die seine zukünftige Göttergattin wünschte. Und die beiden hatten es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, seinen Junggesellenabschied zu organisieren. Ein Abend, der gründlich in die Hose gegangen war. Potter hatte nicht nur seinen Vater eingeladen, sondern auch gleich sämtliche Jahrgangskollegen aus den guten alten Hogwartszeiten, alle Lehrer, Ordensmitglieder und Arbeitskollegen. Draco befand sich also in einem Raum voller Leute wieder, von denen er nicht einmal einen Bruchteil leiden konnte, geschweige denn gut leiden konnte. Hinzu kam, dass Junggesellenabschiede noch nie zu seinen Leidenschaften gezählt hatten und er die ganze Veranstaltung als massive Zeitverschwendung empfand. Er hoffte nur, dass die beiden Helden nicht auf die ganz und gar hirnlose Idee gekommen waren, eine Stripperin zu organisieren. Denn dies würde beileibe kein Vergnügen werden, wenn er sich den Geschmack der beiden vor Augen hielt. Und er setzte seine Hoffnung darauf, dass Snape genügend Anti- Kater- Tränke eingesteckt hatte, damit er morgen frisch und munter vor den Traualtar treten konnte. Denn Hermine würde ihm wutentbrannt die Augen auskratzen, wenn er verkatert, mit tiefen schwarzen Schatten unter den Augen und als totales Wrack auf seiner eigenen Hochzeit auftauchen würde.

Als Potter und Weasley die Gäste um ihre Aufmerksamkeit baten und ein Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes platziert wurde, bewahrheiteten sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen für diesen Abend. Weasley kündigte grinsend die langersehnte Stripperin an und winkte ihm aufgeregt zu. In diesem Moment spürte er, wie ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

„Keine Angst, ich habe genügend Anti- Kater- Tränke dabei.", flüsterte ihm Snape beruhigend zu.

Dankbar griff Draco nach der Flasche und leerte den Scotch. Und dann war auch schon der Augenblick gekommen, an dem Draco Malfoy sich von seinem eigenen Junggesellenabschied verabschiedete und zu Boden stürzte. Dumbledores Scotch hatte ihn schließlich in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf geschickt.

Nur so eine kleine Spielerei von mir. Die Idee kam mir, als ich wieder mit selbst fabrizierten Likör verköstigt wurde.

Über Reviews freue ich mich sehr!


End file.
